love in the river
by irishunicorn21
Summary: Love, then rape, then love again, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! Nighteyes and blossomclaw have loved each other for many moons(months)but didn't know how to express it. They go on hunting patrol and the deputy just happens to pair the two together. They go far from camp to a clearing and don't do any hunting they do something better...X3


One early morning in river clan blossomclaw, an amber cat with deep crimson eyes, had just woke from her slumber and ran over to the fresh kill pile for breakfast. " Good morning blossomclaw." called a black cat with deep indigo eyes."Oh, hi nighteyes." she replied as she watched him grab a finch from the fresh kill pile, while also eating her mouse. " Time to go on patrol, blossomclaw, nighteyes, blackwhisker, reedfeather, firemoon, come with me on hunting patrol." deputy icepool informed us. "okay" we called in unison. " Okay we'll split up in to three groups, firemoon you come with me, blackwhisker you go with reedfeather, and blossomclaw you go with nighteyes." We all split up into our groups.

Me and nighteyes slowly walked out of camp saying bye to everybody. We had been walking for awhile when we finally got to a small empty clearing far from camp. Blossomclaw lifted her head and sniffed for any animals around, she suddenly got in to a hunting crouch and lifted her tail reveling her tight virgin core to nighteyes. ' I love you' almost slipped from nighteye's quivering lips. Blossomclaw pounced on a squirrel and after she killed it she turned around and blurted out " I LOVE YOU NIGHTEYES!" throwing the squirrel at him and blushing furiously.

Blossomclaw opened her eyes scared to find out his expression." y-you do?" he asked blushing as well as partly in shock and love. "I-i love you t-too" had finally slipped from his whimpering lips. After all that time he finally let her know how he felt, and she felt the same. He sat next to her and rested his tail on her shoulder as a tear slowly rolled down blossomlaw's cheek. " Don't cry my love" nighteyes said softly as his member started to slowly unsheathed as he licked her chest and marveled her crimson eyes.

His licks started getting lower and lower. when he started licking her spine she shivered and he shakily muttered " get in to a hunting crouch now" he slowly got closer to her now soaked and burning core. "my, my blossomclaw you are soaked" "JUST FUCK ME ALREADY" she yelled irritated from his teasing. "wait you're a virgin right?" "NO SHIT YOU DUMB ASS! NOW FUCK ME ALREADY!" Nighteyes started licking her core earning a loud moan from blossomclaw. nighteyes stopped licking her core and snarled "alright I'm done" walking away franticly trying to put his member back into it's sheath. " oh, no you don't" blossomclaw shouted pouncing on him and unsheathing his member and stating to suck.

She moaned on to his member vibrating it earning a moan from nighteyes. "you like that don't you bitch" she taunted him. He shoved her off him and yelled "HERE IF YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU SO BAD HERE, HERE YOU GO MOTHER FUCKER!" he plunged his huge member into her tight virgin core tearing her walls apart. blossomclaw yowled as pain shot through her whole body as nighteyes moaned throwing his head back as he pumped. 'THIS FUCKING HURTS SO FUCKING BAD GET OUT OF ME ASSHOLE!' blossomclaw thought as he pumped in and out of her now bleeding core. then suddenly pleasure shot through her body and started to moan as well. blossomclaw and nighteyes both reached their climax yowled and came together and fell to the ground, nighteyes still in her and they took a nap there and when they woke up they cleaned up and went back to camp.

9 months later

"PUSH BLOSSOMCLAW IT'S ALMOST OUT!" ashpelt exclaimed, the little kitten slithered out. " one, two, three! three kittens." nighteyes walked over to lay by blossomclaw. " what do you want to name them?" ashpelt asked gently. "the amber and black one is cloverkit, the black one is bluekit, and the amber one is cloudkit. nighteyes smiled at blossomclaw and then licked her nose.

( cloverkit became cloverstripe, bluekit became bluepoppy, and cloudkit became cloudtalon. w so cute!)


End file.
